The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, especially to one having a monitor pattern for a probing test of a sampled semiconductor wafer during a diffusion process.
In a process for forming a number of integrated circuit chips on a semiconductor wafer, a monitor pattern is formed on a corner of each IC chip. The monitor pattern is used for controlling the impurities percentage or the depth of the diffusion layer of the impurities by monitoring the transistor characteristic of the monitor pattern during the manufacturing process. In such a monitoring process, is called a probing test process, probes make contact with a collector region, base region and emitter region. The probing test process is a troublesome and time consuming process which must be done manually, because many chips are formed on a wafer and a fine adjustment is required for each of the sampled chips, which are located at various positions on the wafer, to compensate for characteristic changes, i.e., differences in characteristics, corresponding to the location of each such sampled chip on the wafer.